I See Your True Colours: Eye of the Beholder
by Inu Hanyou Nikkie
Summary: A story about love and all the struggles/battles to find this dream. A story about a boy who found out that sometimes... just sometimes... dreams can come true. Inu/Kag WARNING: Contain subject matter sensitive/uncomfortable to some.
1. Chapter 1

I See Your True Colours: Eye of the Beholder

**I See Your True Colours: Eye of the Beholder**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the _Goddess_ Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value. Nor do I own or make monies from Cyndi Lauper's song True Colours.

**WARNING: May contain subject matter that may be offensive or uncomfortable for some readers.** **Possible Lemons, Limes, Strawberries, Romance, Tragedy, Graphic Violence/Molestation, OOCness, **

**Those who like Kouga or Miroku should NOT read this. They are going to be evil, mean and nasty in this story.**

**A/N:** One of a few stories from my series titled 'I See Your True Colours', yes, that line from Cyndi Laupers' song True Colours. It is not a song fic by all means but I will add some lyrics to the start of the chapter for some chapters if they fit in. Every character in this story will be human. **This story is most likely – or definitely- going to touch upon some sensitive subject matter. **

It struck me one day when I met this beautiful (handsome) and delightful boy whose soul shone so brightly that he will be denied many things because in Society's view he isn't "_Normal_". . . one of those would be love. . . To him, I say thank you for making my life richer for meeting you!

There are not many rare people, like myself, who could "see" past the outside appearance to see the beauty that lie within. Too commonly many would see the outside and Judge based upon that. . . hence the name to this story.

And NO!! **Absolutely NOT!!** Do I think them to be 'freaks' or anything less than a beautiful person! But I do know that Humans as a species, as Society, fears greatly things that are "not normal" that don't "fit in" or "different" and what is feared. . . is also hated. Granted, and I am thankful for this, there are those who have 'blindness' to these differences and accept others just as readily.

**Pairings: InuYasha/Kagome** **Miroku/Sango**

-

-

**I See Your True Colours: **

**Eye of the Beholder**

-

-

**Prologue**

-

-

Let me tell you a story. . . about a boy who met a girl. . . a boy who had. . . let's call them _problems_ for now, shall we? . . . who unwittingly became friends with this girl. . . a girl who had other friends. . . who were _Important_. . . who had. . _Opinions_. . . a girl who at one time 'go along' with these friends views to 'fit in'. . .

A story about a girl who understood Love and was blind. . . a girl who defied the rules of Society to follow her heart. . . a girl who was to lose _everything_. . . only to find she had gained treasures beyond any monetary value. . .

A story about Love. . . and Tragedy. . . of Comedy. . . and of Angst unknown before. . .

A story about Hope. . .

A story not like any fairytale you've ever encountered. . .

A story about monsters and villains. . . Of great battles and of injustice and triumph. . . but only after the greatest of heartbreaks and heartaches. . .

A story about the Eye of the Beholder. . .

Of seeing beyond the outside to pierce through to the inner core. . .

But most of all. . . .

A story about a boy who found out that sometimes. . . just sometimes. . . dreams can really come true. . . even for _people_ like. . . _him_. . .

-

-

-

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

I See Your True Colours: Eye of the Beholder

**I See Your True Colours: Eye of the Beholder**

**By Inu Hanyou Nikkie**

**Disclaimer :** I do not own nor make any monies off of Inuyasha and the gang. No, that pleasure completely belongs to the _Goddess_ Rumiko Takahashi. I am only using them for pure entertainment value. Nor do I own or make monies from Cyndi Lauper's song True Colours.

**A/N:** One of a few stories from my series titled 'I See Your True Colours', yes, that line from Cyndi Laupers' song True Colours. It is not a song fic by all means but I will add some lyrics to the start of the chapter for some chapters if they fit in. Every character in this story will be human. This story is most likely – or definitely- going to touch upon some sensitive subject matter. It struck me one day when I met this beautiful and delightful boy that he will be denied many things because in Society's view he isn't "_Normal_". . . one of those would be love. . .

There are not many rare people, like myself, who could "see" past the outside appearance to see the beauty that lay within. . . Too commonly many would see the outside and Judge based upon that. . . hence the name to this story.

-

-

**I See Your True Colours: **

**Eye of the Beholder**

-

-

**Chapter One**:

**In the Beginning**

-

-

In the beginning, there was a happy, successful and very in the public eyes couple. She was a politician's wife and he was a up and coming politician. She was Lady Izayoi, the tall and gorgeous second wife of Lord Kai. Her looks were legendary with her floor length thick mane of black silk crowning her head. Bangs tastefully parted in the middle and sidelocks grown down to her chin. She had the warmest brown eyes with odd flecks of amethyst in them framed by long black lashes. Creamy, flawless skin courtesy of her skin treatment regime. Elegant eyebrows – plucked and shaped by her personal groomer nearly daily.

Her breasts enlarged artificially, a birthday gift from her doting husband. Her figure the perfect hourglass with help from her three personal trainers. Long fingers from her past love of playing piano and flute. A voice that was musical to listen to from her voice training was bemoaned by others that she should have made CDs.

Lord Kai was a very tall man of slender, lean-ish muscular build. He had long black hair that he kept neat up into a topknot reminiscent of the Japanese Sengoku Jidai samurai lord style. His eyes were an speckled hazel with grey flecks in them. He kept his figure through many sports and training. . . sometimes alongside with his beloved wife. He too had long fingers and often enjoyed playing duets with Izayoi when they were alone.

They never strayed in their marriage even though before their marriage they were in an affair.

-

-

Kai's first wife, Reika never loved him and he truly adored Reika. But because of their titles and their status they were forced into the marriage to make their families happy. Oh, don't be harsh with them. He understood that she had someone she was faithfully in love with and this marriage crushed her heart dreadfully. . . and upon their wedding night they spent the whole night playing a porn movie (for those spies set up in the manor by their parents – to unsure the consummation of the marriage) as they spoke in whispers.

-

They finally agreed to get lovers if they wished or in Reika's case be with the one she loved and to have at one child to keep the parental figures happy and off their backs and had written up a binding agreement as an insurance, in case a lover attempted to stir up trouble. They treated each other with fond affection and friendship.

-

-

They chose to have one child named, Sesshoumaru, early on which kept the parents off the scent as it were; until their parents passed away within the first years of the boy's life. It was then that Kai found and grew to love a young heiress by the name of Izayoi. He spent time with her and in the public it looked like a sweet brother/sister friendship when behind closed doors it was fiery passion of destined lovers.

Reika had met the darling heiress on many an occasion and gave them her approval. She became fast friends with Izayoi. One day during their outings Reika was struck with a terrible premonition and begged Izayoi to take care of her son upon her death. Izayoi tried to laugh it off as the talk of a silly mood but her friend persisted until Izayoi caught on and understood. . . this was very serious and that something was to happen in the future. She clasped her friend's hand to her heart, pressed a kiss to her cheek and swore upon everything she could that she would look after her boy.

Reika soon fell ill with a fatal illness in Sesshoumaru's seventh year and had passed away by the time he turned eight.

-

-

Kai took Izayoi as his wife in Sesshoumaru's ninth year. . . and the public cried. They saw this as the devoted best friend stepping in to keep her dearest friend's family together. To provide a mother figure to the now motherless little boy.

-

-

Sesshoumaru, a young boy of twelve, was always away at boarding school as soon as he became of age. A prestigious all-boys school that provided him the education that he was most devoted to. He was very clever but due to his being shuttled off to boarding school, he lacked the important personal growth between parents and child even though they loved him dearly. The unfortunate effect of this was his inability to show emotion, to connect with others. He had virtually no compassion and mercy at all in him.

He was cold, stoic and unearthly beautiful. He took in his mother's looks of pale golden flawless skin, eyes that were more hazel, his father's long black thick hair that went to the knees and an oddly shaped bluish birthmark upon his forehead resembling the quarter moon in the sky made him the burnt of jokes until he knocked a group of much older boys out. After that the jokes stopped.

He harboured a secret grudge against Izayoi that became intense after his mother's death and his father's apparent quick turn around marriage to her. He thought his parents loved each other and the way they showed their 'affection' to each other in public was proper and by-the-books, so seeing his father acting like in his mind a dithering idiot over this interloper in his mother's place he seethed inside. He kept his anger under tight control and swore to get vengeance when he could. Until then he basically ignored Izayoi as much as he could.

He decided to stay at the boarding school more permanently when he heard Izayoi had become pregnant. He couldn't stand seeing his collected, mature, proper father behaving like a school-boy over Izayoi's pregnancy. Had he been around he may have been there to stop what would be the series of catalysts for the unborn babe.

-

-

-

Izayoi was unfortunately arrogant in one way. . . that she believed she could take care of her body better than what doctors may tell her so she polite declined medical advice and aide claiming to want a fully natural pregnancy and birth. Kai went along with it as he was too caught up in having a baby with his beloved.

Keeping the pregnancy quiet from the public was hard but they managed. Her figure and training made it so she barely showed at all and when she did finally show she could wear elegant clothes that smoothly mask the fact. She would still attend parties with her husband and have her couple glasses of wine, sherry, or Champaign when it was offered in all the semesters of her pregnancy until she felt it was time to remain in bed until birth. Before going to bed, she would have a small glass of brandy, to help her sleep.

-

-

Finally after nine months of ups and downs, of insatiable sex drive to zero sex drive, of the weirdest craving at the strangest of times/hours, of morning sickness and mood swings it was the moment of the new lordling's birth. Kaede, a loyal and very trusted Head of the Household, preceding the birth helped Lady Izayoi give birth in a rush of blood to a beautiful baby boy with a shock of black hair on his sweet tiny head after much screaming. He was smaller than other babes she had delivered and was immediately concerned. He didn't cry right away after leaving his mother's warm womb nor did he open his eyes. He moved a little sluggishly and made whimpering noises to indicate his hunger.

-

-

Kaede took the young lording to the ready bath and using a warmed damp cloth cleaned him of the afterbirth and blood. She frowned when she thought she caught the faint scent of brandy upon the newborn's body but dismissed it to be the empty brandy glass left in the bedroom. Kaede swiftly wrapped the now complaining babe in a warm soft blanket and eased a soft knitted cap upon his head. She carried the fussing baby boy to his sweat–soaked exhausted but exhilarated mother. She found strength to take her baby into her arms and cuddle him close to her chest, her breasts already aching and leaking their white life essence for the babes mouth.

-

-

Izayoi held her son closer as Kai was finally allowed entrance into the birthing room. He swooped in and carefully sat next to his glowing wife upon the bed. She turned towards her husband and beamed up at him tiredly.

"Oh, Kai, isn't he just perfect. . . from his button nose to his little fingers and toes!"

Kai eased her night gown down exposing Izayoi's breast for his son's now searching mouth and smiled the smile that new fathers get as he watched his son suckle away at his mother's breast. His eyes remained closed still. Kai brought a trembling hand towards his tiny son overwhelmed by how much larger his hand is compared to his little boy. With a gentle finger he traced the soft cheek of his nursing son and was prouder than he'd ever been before.

Here was his son, made from love, their love and this time he would make sure his second son would be brought up differently. He didn't want his tiny boy to be cold and stoic like his older brother. He suddenly knew his son's name.

"InuYasha."

"What's that, beloved?"

"InuYasha, his name shall be InuYasha. . . Oh Izayoi, we made a baby. . ."

"That we did, my love. That we did. . ."

-

-

Kaede stood in the background watching the tender intimate scene before her and could only fear and pray that her instincts were wrong this time. . . that there was nothing wrong with the newborn. . . that he would be okay. . .

-

-

-

**To be continued. . . **

-

**End Note:** I wanted to make the circumstance of InuYasha's background to be something 'small' not like drug abuse, or physical abuse... but more geared towards an 'everyday' type of scenario that one could make if they weren't careful or followed Dr's advice during pregnancy. That a simple careless act brought on by 'normal' habits can have serious and oft times dire consequences... or in Izayoi's case.. her arrogance that she knows better for her baby than doctors would. She believed that a couple drinks here/there (at the political parties) and the nightly glass of Sherry wouldn't cause any harm to her developing baby. She is in no way a heavy drinker but modest to light. Enough to feel warm and relaxed but not to go dancing on tables with a lampshade over the head singing seriously off key... or like the too large handful of high school/college student - with their heads in the toilet every weekend.


End file.
